


Rare and Beloved Pairings-TMNT Oneshots

by Firewolves16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, teenage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stories that pop in the authors head or are requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolves16/pseuds/Firewolves16
Summary: This is a compilation of many oneshots that may eventually have a second story to them. Some I completely came up with, others are up for request. These stories cover the 2003 cartoon, the Bay Movies, and the 2007 movie. If persuaded, I will do 2012 cartoon as well.
Relationships: Dr. Chaplin/Karai (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello/Michelangelo TMNT, Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. All Four Turtles/Karai Bay Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Sub title: Four Turtles and an Assassin

The wind howled into the window of the empty office that the brothers were hiding in. The breeze it brought was bitter with a soon approaching winter. However, that meant little when you were crammed into a room with THEM.  
A red banded head jerked and bobbed with his small hisses as he argued with his youngest brother. Said sibling swatting and growling in return. Their eyes narrowed onto to each other and off their mission, again.  
Donnie manages to actually do a silent face-palm before whirling around on them. His lips peeled back in a sharp hiss for silence. Struggling to remain silent as he added his hands to the fray in an attempt to separate them.  
Blue eyes shut with building annoyance and frustration, closed as a tri-fingered hand pinched the bridge of his nose. How were they supposed to spy on the daughter of their enemy when they wouldn't shut up?  
This was all Mikey's fault anyway. He put it in their heads that the woman was more than likely single. Admittedly, they all had a small crush on her.  
None of them could get her out of their heads now. Even now, they argued about what she would like about each of them and what she would hate. Each arguing why they were better than the last.  
The problem however laid in the fact that they were mutant turtles. She was a human. A very attractive young woman. A woman deserving of the moon, and a woman who deserved better than them.  
In some cases, turtles were known to share a female as a mate, if they weren't busy DROWNING the poor girl! Granted that was sea turtles, but still...  
These four brothers were intent to claim the young woman as theirs. If she would have them, that is. Their bellies we're all in knots and muscles tense with anxiety.  
Remember the chill that was previously mentioned? It did nothing to cool them off, even with them being cold blooded; they were far too worked up.

They all started as footsteps were heard outside the door. Quickly, they took their hiding spots. It seemed their plan to lure her there had worked. The lovely young Asian woman stepped in, wearing her black ninja outfit with a bulletproof vest. A small exclamation of surprise sounded from the youngest brother that was thankfully covered by the wind. Once Mikey caught sight of her hair up in a ponytail with a strand in all three sides of her bangs that were pink against her black hair, he swooned all over again. She was absolutely alluring. 

The woman pulled her scarf closer, glaring into the shadows.  
“I know you are here, only you would be so foolish as to try and send an invitation of peace.” She snapped bitterly.

The four brothers emerged from their spots, Mikey from behind the desk; which was a feat unto itself with his size. Donnie had behind hiding beside a filing cabinet in the corner, perfectly hidden with his slender frame. Leo had previously arranged all of the small floral plants together and hid behind them. Raph however, just suddenly appeared behind her with no sign of where he had been hiding. This seemed to have spooked the woman as she reached for her weapon and turned sharply at the biggest turtle.

“Whoa, easy there, babe! Nice and calm negotiations, remember?” Mikey said frantically.  
“We just want to talk, Karai.” Leo said gently.  
With a glare and a sigh, the ninja relaxed as well as she ever did in the face of an enemy as she prepared to hear them out.  
“What is it you wish to talk about?” She questioned thickly.  
As they talked through the many ways both clans could work together and forget their feud now that the Shredder was gone, Karai couldn’t help but notice that Mikey kept getting closer to her. They all now sat in a circle, discussing their plans, when Mikey’s hand slipped over hers. Before Karai had a chance to react, Raph growled with jealousy and yanked her into his lap. Elbowing him in the face, the woman took off as Raph tenderly held his now bleeding nose. 

“Stay here. You two have done enough.” Leo snarled at his brothers, racing after the woman. He had to apologize for them and try to reason with her. He couldn’t risk losing the chance with her.

Karai finally stopped as she panted against a wall in an abandoned construction site. Her heart was racing as she struggled to comprehend just what had happened. What none of them saw coming however, was that Donnie had immediately chased after her and silently cornered her.

“K-Karai, my brothers are brash and easily excitable. There was one last thing we wished to speak to you about, but they could not wait.” He squeaked meekly.

Leo came up beside his genius brother and nodded his agreement. “We just wanted to put you at ease first. You could always say no. We would never force you, despite what Raph did. He only acted on instinct.”

Karai blinked, processing their words. If she was hearing them right and making the right assumptions, they wanted to pursue her.  
“Am I to take this as a proposal of a romantic relationship?” She asked cautiously.  
Both blue and purple clad turtles nodded. Karai fell silent, looking at them curiously. Leo looked calm as always, but there was a glint in his eyes that told her he was hoping she would consider. Donnie however, wore his fear on his sleeve. The poor geeky male was switching from foot to foot nervously as he wrung his hands. His glasses were over his eyes, which made him seem younger. They had started this feud when the turtles were sixteen. That was four years ago. They were of legal age in any aspect of their species, but being thirty-eight herself made it into a heavily stretched age gap. However, they were terrific fighters, strong, fast, and muscular. It wasn’t hard to fall into a fantasy.  
“I have to admit, I am intrigued.” Karai said after a moment of debate. “I would like to consult with the other two first, though, since I assume you all want this.”  
“There should be no problems there. Raph and Mikey have been the worst at trying to distance themselves from you.” Leo informed her.  
Karai allowed herself to be ushered back to where the more rowdy of the brothers had been left. Mikey looked sheepish and apologetic while Raph just seemed annoyed. It certainly would be a handful with four young men who had such different personalities vying for her attention. She stepped forward to address them.  
“I have spoken with your brothers and know what you all wish to happen between us. Let it be known that I am hesitant to try this as not only were you my enemies, but this would also be a polygamy relationship. It will take some time for us all to adjust, but I expect you all to behave like the gentlemen and warriors you have shown to be."  
Mikey practically vibrated with excitement. “Can we hug you?!”  
With the smallest of nods, Karai hesitantly nodded. The orange banded turtle still saw the gesture and glomped the woman. She tensed before relaxing. This was going to be quite an adventure.


	2. Dr. Chaplin/Karai 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub title: A Doctor and His Mistress

"I'm so stupid! I ruined any chances I had with her!" A red headed scientist cried out as he banged his head on his lab wall.  
The Amazonian Blade Bots did not impress the Foot Princess like he had hoped. She seemed more disgusted and creeped out instead of flattered. Maybe his crush on her meant nothing, but his loyalty to her was all he could give. He never agreed with The Shredder and his orders, but Karai was benevolent and kind at times. She was what the Foot needed in a leader.  
"Maybe I should just apologize. It will be awkward for a while, but maybe she won't see me as a freak." He mused.  
Leaving his lab, he made his way to Karai's chambers. Knocking, he nervously waited as he heard footsteps to the door.  
"Dr. Chaplin, what do you want?" Karai asked bitterly.  
"Mistress, may I come in a moment?" He asked carefully.  
Karai raised a brow at his audacity, but in her curiosity, she stepped aside.  
He walked into her room, gazing at her sparse personal belongings. She acted as if she did not have a home.  
"Doctor." She called, wanting him to get to the point.  
He turned to her and took a deep breath.  
"I have always admired your beauty and strength. Instead of inspiring fear as your father does, you illicit respect in all of us. I had hoped to gain that same reaction when I created my robots. I did not mean to offend you." He explained, trying to appear nonplused.  
Karai stayed silent. Thinking he had further offended her, he went to take his leave.  
"I will leave you then, Mistress. I hope you have a good night."  
Just as he stepped into the doorway, a feminine voice stopped him.  
"Karai." She stated simply.  
"Um.....what?" He asked in surprise.  
"You may call me by my name." She stated.  
Chaplin beamed in happiness. "Sleep well then, Karai."  
If ever asked, he would adamantly deny that he fanboyed once he got to his lab. He was merely excited to be in his Mistress' good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone always says how much they hate Chaplin. I made this story to make his seem more redeemable. He mellowed out an began a great character by the end of the show, so with this story, it makes sense that Karai would choose to start a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and send whichever requests you have on this fandom. I will message you on your ideas and mention you in the notes.


End file.
